Because Of You
by Hyuniiee
Summary: Cinta merupakan hal ajaib yang manusia peroleh dari sang Pencipta. Cinta membuat manusia melampaui keterbatasannya, membuat hal yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Ps. Tidak diperkenankan membaca bagi orang orang yang mempunyai homophobia SEVENTEEN, WONWOO, SEUNGCHEOL, CheolWoo, SeungWoN, CoupsWon, WonCheol, Woncoups, Seungcheol X Wonwoo, Scoups X Wonwoo
1. Prologue

Kisah ini bercerita tentang dua remaja yang jatuh cinta terhadap satu sama lain. Seungcheol dan Wonwoo, pemeran utama dalam kisah ini. Wonwoo si pemuda manis dan Seungcheol si pemuda tampan, dipertemukan disebuah organisasi yang sama, yaitu OSIS.

Awal keterlibatan Wonwoo dengan OSIS berasal dari keisengan seorang Yoon Jeonghan, kakak sepupunya. Jeonghan merasa sifat tertutup Wonwoo akan menyulitkannya di masa kehidupan SMA. Jeonghan ingin membuat adiknya itu untuk sedikit lebih terbuka dan mudah dalam bersosialisasi.

Dan tentu saja OSIS merupakan tempat yang tepat. Namun pada kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Jeonghan pikirkan. Karena walaupun sifatnya tertutup, Wonwoo menjadi salah satu siswa tertampan yang menjadi incaran para siswa dan siswi. Tapi, apakah kau tahu? Secara tidak langsung, usaha yang Jeonghan lakukan terhadap adiknya adalah sebagai pembawa takdir. Penghubung cinta Wonwoo dan Seungcheol.

Meskipun pada awalnya Wonwoo tidak rela untuk bergabung, namun Surat Keputusan Kepala Sekolah yang diterbitkan pada hari itu, dengan apiknya mencantumkan nama seorang Jeon Wonwoo sebagai salah satu pengurus inti OSIS. Dan mau tidak mau, Wonwoo harus menjalankan kewajibannya.

Mengapa begitu? Karena tidak mungkin sekolah mengeluarkan dua kali Surat Keputusan Kepala Sekolah hanya untuk seorang siswa.

Wonwoo pun bertemu dengan pemeran utama yang lain, yaitu Seungcheol, sang Ketua OSIS yang baru. Semua kegiatan OSIS yang bisa dibilang sibuk, membuat mereka sering bertemu. Dan dimana dari pertemuan - pertemuan tersebut, tumbuhlah benih - benih cinta diantara mereka.

Saling memberi perhatian satu sama lain dan banyaknya _skin ship_ yang terjadi diantara Seungcheol dan Wonwoo, membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah yang melihat mereka pada saat berduaan akan mengira ada hubungan yang terjalin, yang melihatpun akan dibuat iri oleh mereka.

Hanya saja kisah Seungcheol dan Wonwoo tidak selalu manis, karena ada saja gangguan - gangguan kecil diantara mereka berdua.

 _"Tak apa jika saat ini ia bersama ataupun berpacaran dengan orang lain. Karena pada akhirnya, orang yang akan mendapatkan seluruh cinta dan perhatiannya selama dia hidup adalah diriku." - Seungcheol_

 _"Aku mencintai dia dengan tulus. Mencintai untuk mencintai, bukan mencintai untuk dicintai. Walaupun dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku, bisa terus berada disampingnya saat ini, sudah lebih cukup bagiku." - Wonwoo_

 _"Benar, aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku belum pantas untuk mengikat komitmen diantara kami. Mengapa?_

 _Karena aku tidak mau membahagiakannya dengan mengandalkan kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh orang tuaku. Aku mau membuatnya bahagia dengan upayaku sendiri, hasil dari kerja kerasku. Aku harap, Wonwoo akan tetap menungguku dan selalu berada disampingku seperti saat ini. Hingga tiba waktunya aku mengikatnya dalam sebuah komitmen, yaitu pernikahan." - Seungcheol_

Untuk kisah lengkapnya, stay tuned~ ✌

- _Hyuniiee_


	2. Chapter 1

Nampak seorang pemuda manis mengenakan _overall_ denim dipadukan dengan _T-shirt_ putih _oversize_ dan sebuah _backpack_ tersampir di punggungnya. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan mendaftar ke Sekolah Dasar. Namun percayalah, bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah remaja berumur 15 tahun. Sekarang pemuda manis itu tengah berada didepan sebuah gerbang besar dari sebuah gedung yang megah.

Disebelah kanan gerbang tersebut, terdapat nama gedung yang berada dihadapannya, yaitu Sekolah Menengah Atas Seventeen Pledis. Iya, gedung tersebut adalah SMA Seventeen Pledis, salah satu SMA elite yang berada di Seoul. Lalu, mengapa Si Pemuda Manis itu tidak berada di dalam kelas? Seharusnya ia harus dikelas guna mengikuti materi tahun ajaran baru dibandingkan berada diluar sekolah.

"Padahal aku baru saja tiba di kota ini setengah jam yang lalu. Dan Papa menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan tahapan akhir transfer ku di sekolah ini. Kenapa tidak besok saja sih?! Ditambah lagi dalam beberapa menit yang akan datang, sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Hah.. memikirnya saja membuatku semakin lapar." keluh pemuda manis itu dalam hati.

 **[Flash Back (FB)]**

 _Sebuah sedan hitam melaju gerbang tol yang bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang di Seoul' terpampang diatasnya._ _Didalam mobil yang baru saja berlalu itu, dikursi penumpang yang berada dibelakang terdapat ayah dan anak yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing - masing. Dimana sang ayah yang sibuk dengan Macbook-nya untuk memantau bursa saham yang dikelolanya, sedangkan sang anak terlihat hanya mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela karena bosan._

 _Sementara dua pria lagi yang berada dikursi depan, Sekretaris pribadi sang ayah dan sopir yang sedari awal setia menemani mereka dari Changwon hingga ke Seoul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. Pasalnya, tuan mereka yang berada di belakang tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya selama perjalanan. Saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Yeah, setidaknya hingga sekarang..._

 _"Sekretaris Kwan, bagaimana kemajuan proses transfer Wonwoo?" tanya pria yang sedari tadi memegang Macbook, Mr. Jeon._

 _Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sekretaris Kwan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menjawab atasannya._ _"Prosesnya hampir selesai, Tuan. Hanya saja untuk esok hari, anak Tuan masih harus menandatangani beberapa lembar berkas sebelum resmi menjadi salah satu siswa didik di sekolah barunya."_

 _"Benar kah? Dan kenapa harus besok, kalau bisa hari ini? Lagipula hanya tanda tangan, Wonwoo bisa menanganinya sendirian." Wonwoo, nama yang sedari tadi disebutkan akhirnya angkat bicara._

 _"Jangan, Pa. Besok kan bisa. Lagian satu setengah jam lagi waktunya jam makan siang. Wonu capek, Pa." ucap Wonwoo tidak terima. Baru saja tiba, tapi sudah disuruh ke sekolah barunya demi beberapa lembar kertas sialan. Ayolah! Dia butuh istirahat!_

 _"Bukan kah lebih cepat, lebih baik? Begitu kau tahu dimana kelasmu, kau bisa meminta bantuan abangmu untuk mengajakmu berkeliling sejenak"_

 _"Tapi Pa-"_

 _"Tidak ada bantahan, Jeon Wonwoo. Lakukan saja apa yang Papa perintah. Selama kau tinggal di Seoul, dengarkan apa yang Ayah dan Bunda Yoon katakan. Juga jangan berdebat dengan abangmu, Jeonghan. Papa akan mengirimkan uang secara rutin, sehingga kau tidak terlalu merepotkan Ayah dan Bundamu, paham?" lanjut Papa Jeon memotong omongan putranya._

 _"Dan maaf, Papa tidak bisa mendampingimu disekolah yang baru. Karena papa ada penerbangan ke Jepang pada jam 12PM nanti. Kau sendiri kan yang menolak untuk ke Jepang? Kasihan mama mu sendirian disana. Jadi Papa sudah harus ada disana hari ini juga. Dan setelah mengantarkanmu ke sekolah barumu, Papa akan mengantarkan barang - barangmu ke rumah Ayah Yoon. Tak apa kan, Wonie?" tambah Papa Jeon._

 _"Iya, Pa. Wonu paham." Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, pasrah._

 _"Nasib jadi anak mah gini, gak bisa bantah" gerutu Wonwoo dalam hati. Wonwoo kembali melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan tanpa sadar memperlihatkan mimik wajah yang menggemaskan, yaitu bibir manyun dengan pipi kembung._ _Papa Jeon yang melihat reaksi putranya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Karena menurut Papa Jeon, reaksi putranya sangatlah lucu._

 _"Tuan Lim, apakah Anda tahu dimana lokasi sekolah baru Wonwoo?" tanya Papa Jeon kepada sopirnya sesaat setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang putra._

 _"Saya tahu, Tuan" jawab Tuan Lim._

 _"Baiklah. Antarkan Wonwoo ke sana terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ke rumah SiYoon mengantarkan barang - barang Wonwoo dan kita langsung ke bandara."_

 _"Baik, Tuan"_

 **[FB end]**

"Hah... sudahlah. Mau gimana lagi" keluh Wonwoo sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

Seorang petugas keamanan menghampiri Wonwoo ditempatnya. Pasalnya Wonwoo tidak bergeming dari posisinya yang sekarang.

"Selamat siang, dek. Ada yang bisa Saya bantu?" tanya petugas keamanan tersebut dengan name-tag Oh Taehyun, tertera di dada sebelah kanannya. Wonwoo pun beralih kearahnya.

"Oh. Selamat siang, Pak. Saya Jeon Wonwoo" jawab Wonwoo sembari membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan amplop untuk diserahkan kepada Petugas Taehyun.

"Saya ada keperluan sebentar" lanjutnya lagi. Petugas Taehyun yang menerima amplop dari Wonwoo, segera membuka dan membacanya sekilas sebelum menyerahkan kembali amplop tersebut ke Wonwoo.

"Oh jadi seperti itu? Adik Wonwoo sudah ditunggu oleh kepala sekolah di ruangannya. Untuk sampai keruangannya, adik harus melewati lobby sekolah yang berada di gedung dihadapan kita sekarang. Setelah kau melewatinya, kau akan melihat beberapa gedung disisi depan, kiri dan kananmu. Nah, ruang Kepala Sekolah berada di gedung sekretariat sekolah. Tepatnya gedung kedua sebelah kiri" jelas Petugas Taehyun yang diangguki Wonwoo.

"Setelah kau berada di gedung sekretariat, naiklah ke lantai dua. Beloklah ke arah kanan dan berjalanlah hingga ke ujung, setelah itu berbelok kiri. Nah, kau akan menemukan ruangan Kepala Sekolah disana. Kau tidak akan tersesat karena kau tidak akan menemukan ruangan yang lain selain ruangan beliau. Jadi tak perlu khawatir." lanjutnya.

"Baik, Pak, Saya mengerti. Dan terima kasih atas informasinya" sahut Wonwoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Iya, Dik. Sama-sama. Dan selamat datang di SMA Seventeen Pledis" Petugas Taehyun membalas Wonwoo sembari melihatnya berlalu menuju _lobby_ sekolah.

* * *

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama, seorang pria cantik bersurai panjang sebahu tengah fokus mencatat materi subject pelajaran dari papan tulis ke bukunya. Namun keadaan perutnya yang kosong, sesekali membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

Pria cantik itu, Yoon Jeonghan, memilih menghentikan kegiatan catat-mencatat dan beralih untuk menatap papan tulis yang terus dipenuhi oleh catatan.

Saat sedang memperhatikan papan tulis, Jeonghan merasakan ponsel yang berada di kantongnya bergetar. Dia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menyembunyikannya dibawah meja. Ternyata Jeonghan mendapat pesan dari bundanya.

 **Bunda:** 11.45AM'Bang, tadi Papa Jeon telpon. Katanya Wonu ada di sekolahmu sekarang'

'Jadi, ajak dia makan siang bersama ya? Bunda minta tolong urusin adikmu itu sebentar'

 **Me:** 11.47AM'Yang benar, bun? _Okay_ sebentar abang ajak dia makan di kantin'

 **Bunda:** 11.47AM

'Makasih ya, bang. Sudah mau bantuin bunda'

'Nanti bunda jemput Wonu saat selesai jam makan siang'

 **Me:** 11.48AM

'Siap, bun. Sama-sama~'

Pesan yang didapatnya langsung membuat muka Jeonghan sumringah. Pasalnya isi pesan dari sang bunda mengabarkan bahwa adik sepupunya saat ini tengah berada dilingkungan sekolahnya dan memintanya untuk mengajak makan siang bersama.

Setelah membalas pesan dari bundanya, Jeonghan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis. Selang beberapa menit, ponsel Jeonghan kembali bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Ia pun kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Kali ini Jeonghan mendapat pesan dari sepupunya, Wonwoo.

 _"Kapan anak ini akan mengganti wajah emo-nya dengan wajah yang lebih menggemaskan sebagai foto profilnya?"_ gerutu Jeonghan dalam hati saat melihat foto profil adik sepupunya.

 **Wonie:** 11.50AM

'Bang Jeonghan, bisa jemput Wonu di Gedung Sekretariat Sekolah, tidak?'

 **Me:** 11.52AM

'Bisa, Wonie. Kamu jangan kemana-mana ya? Abang sebentar lagi keluar kelas'

 **Wonie:** 11.52AM

'Siap, bang! Tapi Wonu lapar, bang'

 **Me:** 11.53AM

'Hahaha kamu ini! Iya, nanti abang ajak makan siang di kantin. Sabar ya, Wonie?'

 **Wonie:** 11.54AM

'Aye-aye Captain!'

Jeonghan terkekeh pelan saat melihat isi pesan sang adik sepupu. Ternyata sang adik tengah menahan laparnya, jadi setelah kelas yang sekarang berakhir, Jeonghan tak mau membuang waktu dan segera menghampiri Wonwoo.

"-ada yang ditanyakan?" Bu Song bertanya kepada muridnya. Sontak Jeonghan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya.

"Baik. Jika tidak ada, kelas Saya bubarkan. Selamat menikmati istirahat siang kalian dan sampai jumpa dipertemuan berikutnya" lanjut Bu Song sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Dan dengan berakhirnya kelas, Jeonghan dengan segera membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan menaruhnya didalam laci sebelum keluar kelas.

"Juju, kamu sendirian saja bukan? Mau ke kantin bersama?" Juju -nama lain Jeonghan- menoleh ke arah teman sekelasnya, Joy.

"Eum? Iya. Tapi maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau langsung saja ke kantin. Aku akan menyusul"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya?"

Setelah teman sekelasnya beranjak keluar, Jeonghan pun segera keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju arah gedung sekretariat sekolah guna menjemput Wonwoo.

Kini Jeonghan berada di gedung sekretariat sekolah, ia mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari sosok seorang Wonwoo. Dan matanya kini menangkap sosok pemuda yang memakai _overall_ pendek dengan _t-shirt oversize_ putih dan _backpack_ di punggungnya tengah berjongkok menunggu sambil memperhatikan tanaman hias yang ditanam di depan gedung sekretariat.

"Wonie?" Jeonghan memanggil Wonwoo, memastikan pemuda yang ia lihat sekarang benar adalah adik sepupunya.  
Merasa namanya dipanggil, Wonwoo menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Abang?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, memperhatikan pria bersurai panjang dihadapannya. Seingatnya, Ia tak pernah melihat rambut Jeonghan yang begitu panjang, namun wajah mereka mirip.

 _"Astaga anaknya siapa itu? Kenapa lucu sekali?"_ Jeonghan manatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan mata berbinar seakan melihat balita dan tak sadar bahwa yang sekarang ia lihat adalah Wonwoo, adik sepupunya.

"Abang Jeonghan?" Wonwoo memastikan sekali lagi dan segera berjalan ke arah Jeonghan.  
Jeonghan tersadar saat Wonwoo sudah berada tepat dihadapannya dengan wajah yang menatapnya heran.

"Wonie ini benar dirimu? Astaga kenapa imut sekali?" Jeonghan menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya, memeluk si pemuda manis dengan erat. Yang dipeluk pun hanya memasang muka datar, terlalu jengkel dengan perkataan abangnya.

"Bang, Wonu itu laki-laki. Jadi seharusnya Wonu itu tampan bukan imut"

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau itu tetap imut dimataku" Jeonghan tetap memeluk sang adik walaupun kini mereka berdua telah menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa siswa-siswi dan guru yang melewati gedung sekretariat.

Merasa pelukan sang kakak tak akan lepas dan perutnya semakin lapar, Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Abang sampai kapan kau akan memeluk Wonu? Kau bisa memeluk Wonu sepuas hatimu dirumah, tapi kini bisakah kita ke kantin?"

"Hahaha kau benar, Wonie. Ayo kita ke kantin sekarang" dan dengan lepasnya pelukan Jeonghan dari Wonwoo, bel istirahat makan siang pun berbunyi. Mereka pun segera berjalan menuju kantin.

* * *

Kini Jeonghan dan Wonwoo berada dipintu masuk kantin, berjalan dengan santainya. Perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin sekarang berada pada Jeonghan dan adiknya, Wonwoo. Namun sepertinya semua perhatian tersebut hanya tertuju pada Wonwoo. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit putih sedang memasuki kantin dengan pakaian _ala_ Eddy dari serial Pororo, berjalan berdampingan dengan siswa tercantik se-SMA Pledis. Dan coba kau perhatikan kakinya, sangat jenjang dan membuat para siswi iri.

 _"Dia siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Apakah anak salah seorang guru?"_

 _"Astaga imutnya! Dia sekolah di SD mana? Dan coba lihat, tubuhnya tinggi sekali"_

 _"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Tapi dadanya rata. Namun tetap saja cantik"_

 _"C-cantik"_

Kira-kira itulah yang Jeonghan dan Wonwoo dengar saat tiba di kantin sekolah. Sekarang mereka mencari meja kosong untuk ditempati dan menemukan satu yang berada dekat dengan pintu keluar kantin.

"Wonie, tunggu disini. Abang akan mengambil makanan untuk kita berdua. Kau ingin apa?" Jeonghan memberi perintah kepada Wonwoo.

"Baiklah. Wonu ingin _bibimba_ p dan jus _strawberry._ Makasih, bang" Wonwoo tersenyum manis kepada Jeonghan.

" _Oka_ y aku mengerti. Sebentar ya?" dan Jeonghan pun beranjak dari mejanya menuju tempat pemesanan makanan.

Saat Wonwoo tersenyum manis ke arah Jeonghan, para siswa dan siswi yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya terpekik tertahan akibat tidak sanggup menahan kadar wajah manis nan imut yang Wonwoo punya. Termasuk tiga siswa yang kini duduk dua meja didepan Wonwoo, menghadap kearahnya dan mengagumi wajah Wonwoo.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, Wonwoo kini menatap ketiga pemuda yang berada dimeja depannya lalu tersenyum ke arah mereka dan beralih bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya. Ketiga pemuda tersebut, Jun, Mingyu, dan Seokmin, merona dan senyum semakin lebar saat Wonwoo tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Selang beberapa menit, Jeonghan kembali dengan membawa makan siang untuknya dan Wonwoo.

"Maaf ya, Wonie. Tadi abang harus mengantri terlebih dahulu. Nah sekarang makanlah!" seru Jeonghan kepada Wonwoo sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang mereka dan beralih duduk disamping Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, Bang Jeonghan" Wonwoo membalas perbuatan Jeonghan terhadapnya dengan senyuman manis dan segera mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan ke hadapannya.

"Iya sama-sama, Wonie" Jeonghan mengusak rambut Wonwoo dengan sayang sebelum mengambil nampan makanannya juga.

"Selamat makan!" seru Jeonghan dan Wonwoo bersamaan sebelum menyantap makan siang mereka.

Setelah menandaskan makan siangnya, Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin. Menurutnya, kantin sekolah yang sekarang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan kantin sekolah yang berada di Changwon. Dan kini pandangan Wonwoo kembali jatuh kepada tiga pemuda yang sedari tadi menatapnya dan belum melepaskan senyum lima jari dari wajah mereka. Bahkan makan siang mereka tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Masih utuh.

"Abang! Apa teman-teman sekolah mu masih waras?" Wonwoo bertanya kepada Jeonghan yang kini sedang menyesap minuman dinginnya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Wonie?" Jeonghan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo dan mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Itu~ arah jam 12"

"Arah jam 12?" Jeonghan melirik ke arah yang Wonwoo sebutkan dan betapa herannya ketika Jeonghan melihat adik kelas yang menatap ke arahnya tersenyum sumringah.

"Aku rasa kau benar, Wonie. Apa pipi mereka tidak sakit? Bahkan mereka tidak berkedip sekalipun. Aku harap kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan mereka saat kau sudah resmi disini. Aku tak mau adikku jadi tak waras karena mereka" Wonwoo pun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"5 menit lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir. Ayo aku antar ke depan dan tunggu bunda menjemputmu" lanjut Jeonghan.

"Aku tidak pulang bersamamu, bang?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak, Wonie. Bunda bilang beliau akan menjemputmu dan abang juga masih ada kegiatan OSIS sampai jam 3 nanti. Ayo" Jeonghan beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut agar Wonwoo mengikutinya menuju gerbang sekolah, dimana mobil keluarga Yoon sudah menunggu.

"Ayo, nak. Kita pulang sekarang. Kau bisa berbincang lagi saat abang sudah dirumah" sapa Bunda Yoon dari dalam mobil.

"Baiklah, bun" Wonwoo pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan masih memperhatikan abangnya yang masih berada disamping mobil. "Sampai bertemu dirumah, bang Jeonghan" dan dengan itu mobil keluarga Yoon berpacu meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

"Hanie sayang, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya pemuda dengan senyuman teduhnya, Jisoo, yang mana merupakan kekasih Jeonghan.

"Ah? Aku tidak sedang apa-apa. Bagaimana seminarnya?" tanya Jeonghan kepada kekasihnya.

"Seminarnya berjalan lancar dan nanti akan dibicarakan diruang OSIS" jawab pemuda bertubuh kekar yang baru saja tiba dan sekarang berada disamping Jisoo, Seungcheol.

"Itu benar. Ayo kita ke kelas sekarang" ajak Jisoo kepada dua orang yang ada disekitarnya sesaat setelah bel berbunyi dan mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas sambil melempar beberapa candaan untuk satu sama lain.

Sementara itu Jun, Mingyu dan Seokmin yang masih dalam pesona Wonwoo belum sadar sepenuhnya dan masih berada di kantin. Seorang petugas kantin menghampiri mereka, mengatakan bahwa bel sudah berbunyi dan mereka harus segera ke kelas. Alhasil mereka bertiga pun lari terbirit-birit menyadari keadaan mereka saat tahu Wonwoo tak ada lagi di kantin.

* * *

Jeonghan kini menempati kursinya dikelas, disamping Jisoo. Sementara itu Seungcheol menempati kursi di depan meja JiHan, bersebelahan dengan Kim Taehyung.

Jeonghan sedang asyik berbincang dengan Jisoo dan Seungcheol, tiba-tiba siswi sekelas Jeonghan mengerubungi meja Jeonghan dan Jisoo bagaikan semut mengerubungi gula.

"Juju! Siapa anak kecil yang bersamamu tadi?" Sandara langsung bertanya.

"Hah?" Jeonghan melongo

"Itu si Eddy versi tampan yang bersamamu di kantin" kini Nayeon yang berujar.

"Anak kecil? Eddy versi tampan? Apa maksud kalian?" Jisoo yang tak mengerti apapun dibuat bingung oleh gerombolan siswi disekitar mejanya.

"I-itu..." Jeonghan bingung menjelaskan mengenai adik sepupunya

"Apa ibumu menitipkannya padamu saat makan siang tadi? dan mengambilnya saat selesai makan siang?" tambah Sandara

"Anak Sekolah Dasar mana dia?" Hyuna pun tak tinggal diam.

 _"Bodoh! Anak kecil yang kalian maksud itu berumur 15 tahun. Dan mana ada siswa SD yang tinggi menjulang seperti itu! Ada-ada saja!"_ ujar Jeonghan dalam hati.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini! Cepat kembali ke kursi kalian masing-masing!" Seungcheol pun geram. Pasalnya para siswi dikelas yang ia pimpin ribut hanya karena masalah siapa yang tadi bersama sahabatnya.

 _"Bagus, Seungcheol"_ sorak Jeonghan dalam hati.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Seungcheol! Kami penasaran! Mana tahu dia akan menjadi pasangan salah satu diantara kami" ujar Wendy tak terima.

"Kalian kan bisa bertanya pada Jeonghan setelah jam sekolah berakhir." lanjut Seungcheol

"Tidak!" jawab seluruh siswi serentak dan Seungcheol pun hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya pelan.

 _"Dasar para wanita keras kepala. Melihat yang tampan sedikitpun tak bisa"_ Jeonghan kembali menggerutu dalam hati.

"Terserah!" Seungcheol pun menyerah pada para gadis.

"Apa mungkin itu selingkuhanmu?" Taehyung, teman sebangku Seungcheol bertanya sontak membuat Jisoo kaget.

"Hey! Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh dari Jisoo! Enak saja!" sela Jeonghan tak terima.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan, sayang" Jisoo merasa jengah dengan sekitarnya dan mencoba memberi kekasihnya pengertian meskipun ia kini penasaran dengan siapa Eddy tampan yang bersama kekasihnya saat istirahat seperti yang dikatakan para siswi sekelasnya.

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya sejenak "Dia..." belum sempat melanjutkan, seseorang menginterupsi omongannya.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini! Cepat kembali ke meja kalian masing-masing!" seru Pak Baek saat memasuki kelas dan seketika para siswi kembali ke meja mereka.

 _"Terimakasih Tuhan telah mengirimkan Pak Baek ke kelas. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan kepada mereka terkait Wonie"_ Jeonghan mengucap syukur

"Dan kamu, Tuan Choi. Seharusnya kau bisa mengatur kelasmu saat pelajaran telah dimulai" lanjut Pak Baek memberikan ceramah kepada Seungcheol sang Ketua Kelas.

 _"Aku lagi yang kena! Dasar wanita!"_ gerutu Seungcheol dalam hati.

"Saya sudah memberitahu mereka secara baik-baik. Tapi mereka tidak menghiraukan saya, Pak" Seungcheol memberi pembelaan dan terdengarlah keluhan dari mulut para siswi.

"Baiklah, jangan dilakukan lagi di lain waktu. Mengerti?" tanya Pak Baek kepada siswa-siswi didiknya di ruang kelas 11-1.

"Mengerti, Pak~" jawab penghuni kelas 11-1 serempak

"Bagus. Sekarang buka buku paket Sejarah kalian halaman 35" lanjut Pak Baek.

 _"Huft selamat~ mereka kan bisa menanyai Wonie besok secara langsung jika bertemu. Face-to-face pula"_ Jeonghan menghela nafas lega seraya mengelus dadanya perlahan dan Jisoo yang melihat aksinya hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan 'Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku' Jeonghan yang mengetahui arti tatapan Jisoo hanya memberikan cengiran sebelum menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada penjelasan Pak Baek dalam pelajaran Sejarah.

* * *

aku tak tahu FF ini menarik atau tidak. setidaknya aku sudah berusaha^^

jangan lupa untuk memberi review dan rate FF ini ^^ FF ini juga tersedia di Wattpad


End file.
